deathseerandpeacewielderwarriorcatsocfandomcom-20200214-history
Bramblefang
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |age = 144 Moons at death (12 years)|death = Wounds|namesl = Bramblekit Bramblepaw Bramblefang Bramblefang Bramblefang Bramblefang |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Deputy: StarClan Resident:|mentor = Lionstar |apps = Rainfall, Ashheart, Tigerpelt|familyl = Willowfur Graywhisker Leopardfang, Dapplefur Lionclaw Darkmuzzle Blossompelt, Specklepelt|familyt = Mother: Father: Sisters: Mate: Son: Daughters:|precededby1 = Sparktail|succeededby1 = Flamepelt|position1 = Deputy|causeofdeath = Wounds }} Bramblefang is a sleek, slender, thick-furred dark brown tabby tom with warm amber eyes with a nick in one ear. History The First Arc Enter The Forest Bramblekit is mentioned Lavakit in the prologue when Sharpnose takes her three kits to Twolegplace. Lavakit protests that he likes spending time with him, Fastkit, and Leopardkit. He then appears on the border with Twolegplace, emerging from bushes. Red and Stripes recognize him and ask if they remember him, which he answers by saying he does. They call him Bramblekit, who corrects them, saying that he's an apprentice. He asks how they are alive. As Stripes explains, Broadpelt arrives and scolds the brown tabby for talking to a kittypet before realizing it was Stripes and Red. Lionpelt, his mentor, asks him if he's found Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw is next seen hunting with Emberclaw and Sorrelclaw near the abandones Twoleg nest. He finds two squirrels - one fat and one muscular. He hunts them and then he began stalking for prey. Emberclaw and Sorrelclaw return and they see a rabbit he was dragging. He says he climbed a tree and landed beside it and killed it. Shimmerfur, Smokepaw and Flamewhisker meet them as they go to mark the border. Shimmerfur decides to help the two warriors carry their prey back while Flamewhisker, Smokepaw, and Bramblepaw race to the WindClan border. When Bramblepaw and Smokepaw are marking the border, he smells Stripes and Red. When they are about to head back, Bramblepaw says he'll catch up to them. Once they're gone, he asks Stripes and Red to come out of the bush they were hiding in. Stripes asks how he say them and he says that their blue-gray and orange pelts stand out from the snow and leaves. He asks them why they're here and they reply saying that they want to hunt for the Clan. They say Ash let them visit for the day. Trivia Interesting Facts * He is the distant descendant of Firestar since Stormstar is descended from Fernsong and Ivypool's kit (Flipkit) and Featherheart who is descended from one of Cloudtail's littermates * He is related to lots of leaders: Thornstar, Stormstar, Goldenstar, Cinderstar, Lionstar, Eaglestar, Nightstar, and Blackstar Kin Members : Deceased, StarClan member Shimmerfur: Deceased, StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: Coppershade: Deceased, StarClan member Shrewfeather: Deceased, StarClan member Thistlethorn: Deceased, StarClan member Rainstorm: Deceased, StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: Sagefur: Deceased, StarClan member Larchnose: Deceased, StarClan member Marigoldfur: Deceased, StarClan member Dawnmist: Deceased, StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: Ravenflight: Deceased, StarClan member Thornstar: Deceased, StarClan member Pinewhisker: Deceased, StarClan member Stormstar: Deceased, StarClan member Fuzzyfur: Deceased, StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: Wrenwing: Deceased, StarClan member Iceflower: Deceased, StarClan member Deerspring: Deceased, StarClan member Finchwing: Deceased, StarClan member Swiftwing: Deceased, StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: Hawkfeather: Deceased, StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: Daisytail: Deceased, StarClan member Featherheart: Deceased, StarClan member Cloverbreeze: Deceased, StarClan member Aunts: Deerheart: Deceased, StarClan member Sandtail: Deceased, StarClan member Mosstail: Deceased, StarClan member Snowtail: Deceased, StarClan member Cousins: Petalkit: Deceased, StarClan member Clovereyes: Living Tawnyfur: Living Whitewhisker: Living Honeywhisker: Deceased, StarClan member Hollykit: Deceased, StarClan member Shadewhisker: Deceased, StarClan member Great Uncles: Shadefur: Deceased, StarClan member Fireclaw: Deceased, StarClan member Great Aunt: Icelily: Deceased, StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: Larkflight: Deceased, StarClan member Rookflight: Deceased, StarClan member Snowmist: Deceased, StarClan member Duskfoot: Deceased, StarClan member Goldenstar: Deceased, StarClan member Spiderpaw: Deceased, StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: Sparrowwing: Deceased, StarClan member Flowerpelt: Deceased, StarClan member Brightpelt: Deceased, StarClan member Mistfur: Deceased, StarClan member Petalheart: Deceased, StarClan member Two Unnamed She-Cats: Deceased, StarClan members Willowleaf: Deceased, StarClan member Amberpool: Deceased, StarClan member Rosepaw: Deceased, StarClan member Pheasantflight: Deceased, StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: Emberheart: Deceased, StarClan member Cinderstar: Deceased, StarClan member|'Mother:' Willowfur : Deceased, StarClan member Father: Graywhisker : Deceased, StarClan member Sisters: Leopardfang : Deceased, Dark Forest member Dapplefur : Deceased, StarClan member Mate: Lionclaw: Deceased, StarClan member Daughters: Blossompelt: Living Specklepelt: Living Son: Darkmuzzle: Deceased, StarClan member}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Males Category:Deputies Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Mentors Category:StarClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Senior Warriors